A Light Peircing the Darkness
by Fantine
Summary: not quite dramatic enough to be drama, but dramatic non-the-less. it's Lupin's *sigh* thought's before book 3


A Light Peirceing the Darkness  
By Fantine  
  
For most of my life I've been shunned from everything. A job, a house,  
even love. I was bitten when I was very young. You cannot know how   
frightening is to be a child, and turn into the very thing that give you   
nightmares. Nobody except my mother and father understood. That is,   
nobody until I turned eleven. Dumbledor is the kindest person I've ever   
known, and probably ever will know. He said everyone deserved a chance   
to learn, including me.   
  
When I got there, I was so nervous. What if some one found out? What if  
I bit some one? The list went on. After what seemed like an eternity,  
it was my turn. I put on the Sorting Hat, and it instantly put me in  
Gryffindor. I sat down at the table next to a young man I had seen earlier  
getting sorted. I couldn't remember his name, though. Steven? Scott?  
I knew it started with an S. I gave him a small smile. I was to tired   
with relief, and still, more nervousness, and I didn't want to talk. I just   
wanted to rest, which I did. When I looked up, I saw that a pudgy, nervous  
boy had sat down next to me. Suddenly I heard a voice.  
  
"Hello! I'm James Potter, who are you?" He was very tall, with a confidant smile, and  
messy black hair. He looked like the type of person that won at everything, and yet,   
he was talking to ME.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin." Then he showed me the first sign of true friendship I'd seen since  
I was seven, and shook my hand. From then on my life changed.  
  
Petter Pettigrew was the round boy, and the other was Sirius Black.( "I knew it started with an  
S!," I remember thinking to myself.)We soon became close friends. We were all   
very bright, except Peter. We spent all our time together studying, play games  
or just goofing around. I remember hoping it could go on forever, but deep down I  
knew it couldn't. My life was about to change again, but this time, it was for the   
better.  
  
I was sitting in our common room when all three came up to me looking serious.   
  
"Remus, we need to talk."   
  
Oh no. They knew.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
They couldn't know, they just couldn't! But they knew...  
  
"We know your secret. We know your a werewolf." At that moment, I felt worse   
than I had ever felt in my life, worse that when my grandma died, worse thatn   
when I was bitten, until...  
  
"And that's why we've decided to become animagi."  
  
"You've...You've what?!" Suddenly a warm felling spread from my heart to my   
fingers and toes. Sirius smiled a particularly wolfish smile. This was obviously the   
reaction he wanted. Sirius always liked to keep people on they're toes.  
  
"We've decided to become Animagi, and keep you company on your monthly trips  
into the village," he told me.  
  
It took them three years, but they finally mastered it. We had so much fun on those   
trips, it seemed impossible I could've ever wished I hadn't been bitten. My life went   
on like this until graduation. As sad as I was to leave, I was still looking for James' and   
Lily's wedding. It was held outside on a warm spring day. I have never seen Lily look  
so beautiful, nor have I ever seen James so happy. When it was there turn to dance,  
They looked at each other with so much love, you could almost see it. I was jelous.  
I knew I would never invite them to my wedding, and I knew no one would ever look   
at me that way. Just because of what I am. I quickly felt ashamed for this tought, and   
put it aside.   
  
The last day I saw Lily and James, is still my favorite memory of them. James was  
bouncing of the walls like a seven year old that had had one too many chocolate  
frogs. And Lily. She looked exhusted, but radiant non the less. Baby Harry had messy   
black hair like James, and was sleeping peacefully when we were aloud inside the   
room.  
  
But those days are past. Once again I am a lone wolf. James and Lily are dead.  
Voldemort saw to that twelve years ago. Peter is gone. And Sirius? He was  
The Potter's secret keeper, and he betrayed them. He also murdered innocent   
people, muggle and wizards alike. All of the evidence says that he has turned to Voldemort,   
but a little voice in the back of my mind tells me he would never do that to Lily and   
James. That voice is hope. And hope to me is like a light peircing the darkness...  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF IT!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
